The best summer ever
by Once upon a kiss
Summary: 'My gods she is beautiful,' Travis thought. "Who's there?" Katie yelped. That is just the beginning of the best summer ever.
1. Worst summer ever

The bathroom door creaked open. More light flooded the open windowed room filled with bunks. Katie stepped out, her brown hair sticking to her neck in wet, stringy, clumps. It fell down her back too, shinning with water droplets. Her face shone with small water droplets, and her eyelashes had water that looked like dew. Her skin shown with it's olive tone, and natural sunlight hit at just the right angle. She had a light cotton towel wrapped around her, while drops of water hit the wood floor.

'My gods she is beautiful,' Travis thought. From the top bunk of one of the beds in the Demeter cabin, a smile crept on his face.

"Who is there?" Katie yelped. Whoops, Travis realized to late that he had spoken out loud. Now Katie was searching frantically for the intruder with a garden shovel, a very sharp one at that.

She looked up to the top bunks where Travis was trying to conceal himself, to no avail.

"Travis!" she screamed, anger and embarrassment overwhelming her.

Travis jumped from her brother's bunk and hit the floor with a grunt before taking off running in the direction of his cabin. He looked back to see Katie standing in the door of her cabin in nothing but a towel, with her right arm raised shovel in hand.

"I'm going to kill you Travis Stoll," she yelled after him. That was just the start of the worst summer ever.


	2. Got it bad

At the moment Travis was running from some angry sons of Demeter. All right, so it was partially his fault but not completely. The whole thing had started that morning when Katie had decided to be her usual high-strung self.

* * *

The alarm clock rang rather noisily next to Travis's head. Shout came from the neighboring bunks that were angry about being up that early. Travis rolled over and hit the off button before climbing out of bed. He pulled his fingers through his now knotted curly hair. He shook Connor awake and pulled on a shirt and a pair of shorts.

He shoved the loosely hinged door open and made his way down the steps. His toes hit the dew-covered grass. The sun shone overhead in the almost cloudless sky. He shoved his feet in his sandals. He thought to himself, 'Why waste such a perfectly beautiful day in a consular meeting?'

Just then Katie walked out of her cabin. She looked over at him, her eyes widened, and she turned to go back into her cabin. Travis ran over and grabbed her arm.

"Kitty-cat, we have a meeting this morning. Now I know you would rather be gardening but surely you of all people have an idea of what we could do to help the camp," Travis said.

"Yeah I have an idea, getting rid of the boy who sneaks into girls rooms, plays mean pranks, pulls her plants out of the ground, and steals from the camp store! That would be a major improvement," Katie snapped.

"You cut me to the soul Kit-kat," Travis said.

"Shove-off Travis I have to go garden before the meeting," Katie said before she stormed off.

Connor came over right then, "Oh you've got it bad don't you?"

Travis just nodded his head. And then of course the Demeter boys decide it was time to teach him a lesson for bugging their sister.


	3. Bunnies

Connor and Travis hated consular meetings. They were boring and all that went on was other consular's complaining. Of course it didn't help that today the subject of such problems that needed to be fixed was the Hermes cabin.

Clarisse was mad at the pranking of the cabin, as were Selena, Pollux and a bunch of others. Connor tried the whole 'We have paid our time for the crime,' bit, but it didn't work. It seemed everyone was upset. Chiron was agitated because Travis had been late because apparently he had an appointment with some guys who wanted to give him a black eye, which they had succeeded on doing none the less.

Katie who would normally light like a fuse when it came to getting on Travis's case said nothing though. Nobody but Travis seemed to notice though, because they were all trying to think of the most suitable punishment for the cabin.

"We are in over our heads again," Connor whispered. Travis didn't respond. Connor followed his brother's line of sight to the quite for a first Katie. She seemed lost in thought.

"Katie, earth to Katie," Connor said. Katie snapped out of her daze and glared at him. The fourteen year old had a look that could kill.

"I was thinking you know," Katie said.

"'Bout what? Or is it impolite to pry?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was thinking about bunnies," she lied. Really she was thinking about what Travis had said the week before when he snuck in her cabin. She was wondering if he really thought she was beautiful. She was also trying to remember which one of her sibling's trunks she had grabbed the shovel off of.

"Bunnies?" Connor questioned.

"Yes bunnies. I think that they are precious," Katie said, but she regretted it as soon as she did because a devious grin grew on Connor's face right after she said so.


	4. Not even Easter

Katie woke up to Miranda screaming outside of the cabin. To say the least it was not the most pleasant wake up on a Saturday morning. Since it wasn't the most pleasant wake up Katie rolled over and went back to sleep, that is until her brothers and sisters woke her up with the look of 'you won't believe what the Stolls did'.

"What did they do now?" Katie asked as she rolled out of bed. Her siblings pointed outside to the small lawn lining their cabin. She looked at them, and then back outside. She then sighed and pulled her hair up in a ponytail before trudging outside.

"Don't see a problem!" She yelled over her shoulder back at her siblings in their cabin. They pointed at the roof. She looked up.

Katie screamed, "Travis and Connor Stoll how dare you!" She then ran of for a few minutes before dragging two boys back to her cabin by the ears.

"What is the meaning of this? You put chocolate bunnies on my roof! Who does that!" Katie screeched at them.

"It's your Easter present! Besides you said you like bunnies," Travis said.

"First off we don't celebrate Easter. Secondly how did you find out about the whole bunny thing? Thirdly why would you think it was a good idea to put bunnies on my roof," Katie growled.

"Well Kat-kat we thought it would be fun for the kiddies to celebrate Easter. Some of them have never celebrated it before. The bunnies kind of add to the theme of Easter. Oh and the whole 'find out about the bunny thing' well you can thank Connor for being such a loud mouth," Travis said smirking.

Just then a few of Katie's brothers came out. They looked at Travis and Connor then at Katie. Katie nodded at them and then they took off after the Stoll brothers.

"Could this summer get any worse?" Travis asked.

Then as the Stolls were running they heard Katie scream behind them, "It's not even spring idiots! Just in case you don't understand Easter is in the spring!"


	5. Floating on H2O is an idiot named Romeo

There was only one place that Travis could really think, and he wasn't a son of Poseidon. So there he lay on his back, floating in the salty water that stuck to his skin just like his hair. He wondered if Percy felt like this when he touched water, almost empowered. That was side tracking from his main line of thought though, _Katie_. Recently she had been his every waking thought and as much as he liked her it was starting to drive him a bit crazy.

He closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sky. It was silent except for the sound of waves crashing against the shore. He just lay there bobbing up and down with the salty wind licking at his face. All the sudden a drop of water hit him. He closed his tighter and then another drop hit him, and another. His eyes snapped open with fear that it had begun to rain but instead saw a pair of earthy green eyes with brown highlights.

"Having fun there?" The voice that belonged to the eyes asked. She was up to her waist in water and wearing a camouflage bikini. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"Yeah I was, then you broke my train of thought," he sighed rather exasperatedly.

" Nah, I think you were sleeping and I saved you from drowning," Katie laughed at him.

"In that case I am forever in debt to you, my fair flower," Travis responded.

"You sound like Romeo," Katie said smirking.

"Is that a good thing?" Travis asked.

"No, he is an idiot," Katie said as she climbed out of the water and dried off.

"Great apparently the only romantic character I really know of is an idiot," Travis sighed.

Katie just laughed and went back to her cabin to change. Travis just sighed and lay back on the waves. So far this had been the worse summer ever especially considering the romantic character he knew and had been planning to use was seen as an idiot in his Juliet's eyes. Oh Katie, she may be special, but she was still his Juliet.

* * *

** Please review! Thank you**


	6. What they say about dolphins

Katie was sitting on the side of the lake, laying back and sun bathing. She had her headphones plugged in and was willing small flowers to grow around her. It was peaceful and her eyes were closed. She felt the occasional drop of water from her siblings splashing in the water. They had chosen the lake today because the ocean was rough and it was closer to their element; earth. There was peace for a few minutes and then there was chaos, sort of.

"Katie-flower, do you know what the South Americans say about dolphins?" Travis asked as he dripped water on her. He had just climbed out of the water and was now standing over her sopping wet.

Katie took her earphones out. "Come again?" Katie asked.

Travis smirked and sat down next to her, careful not to sit on her flowers. "I asked if you knew what the people who live on the Amazon thought about dolphins. Well I guess technically it is legend but still do you know what they say?" Travis asked.

"No I don't know. What do they say?" Katie asked.

"They say that if a dolphin climbs out of the water he turns into a handsome, young man," Travis stated.

"Is that your way of implying that you are a dolphin?" Katie questioned.

Travis just smirks. Katie put her earphones back in and turned her iPod on. Then she lay back down and closed her eyes. Travis just looked at her and smiled.

"Apparently she thinks I handsome," Travis stated, "Maybe this won't be the worst summer after all."

* * *

**My birthday is in this coming up week and I have one request for a present: reviews! If you could tell me what you think that would be great. Thank you!-Maggie Starr**


End file.
